


Notes to Nayeon

by YuliLaKawaii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu is Bad at feelings, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Love Confessions, Mina Myoui is a Good friend, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Kim Heechul/Hirai Momo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliLaKawaii/pseuds/YuliLaKawaii
Summary: Tzuyu can't take it anymore; she likes the most popular girl in the entire University, Im Nayeon... Amazing, but true. Tzuyu is very shy, so she begins to send her little notes confessing all her feelings despite breaking her heart."I like you Im Nayeon, and I'm angry about it."
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My English is very basic! But I will try to improve to bring you a good story. For the moment sorry if there is any mistake!

Tzuyu sighed for the thousandth time trying to forget those feelings she felt for the hateful and pretty of Im Nayeon; I had been feeling something more than hatred for the girl of brown hair for more than five months and I couldn't take it anymore; she it felt so bad? Sad? Nervous? Ugh! At first, she thought that those feelings would go away in a matter of days, but it was not like that, days, weeks, and even months passed; clearly, the feelings were not gone at all, but had grown.

Just thinking about it wanted to cry. She had always had a feeling of... Enmity? Yes, enmity to that girl; but now I just thought about how cute she was.

So, it was true that every one people fall before Nayeon's charms ...

The most popular girl in the entire Institute; the acclaimed exemplary student, the student council president, and of course the cheerleader leader. How she had so much time for most things? Kind, intelligent, sarcastic, funny, with a beautiful voice...

She had everything and each one of those people, she had at her feet, and Tzuyu was not the only one, Nayeon had both boys and girls at her feet, even her ex's.

How would notice Tzuyu? If many times both were implied that they did not like each other.

Nayeon always looked at her with the face of a few friends and Tzuyu in the same way, both responded too dry and cutting. And the smile of Nayeon was so fake for Tzuyu and only for school events ...

How could this happen to her ?!

—Tzuyu?— I hear Mina next to her, the blonde was looking at her curiously because of the worried face that Tzuyu had right now. —Is something wrong?— She denied a little nervous to which Mina only giggled. —There's something wrong with you Tzuyu, I know you! You know you can count on me."

—I like someone.— She confessed after several seconds surprising the blonde.

—Oh God! Finally!— She blurted out with much joy and delicacy that characterized Mina. —Tell me who it is!

—It's too unattainable and we're never supposed get along, so I'd rather not say ...— I mutter shyly.

—Oh come on, it's not Nayeon either…— Tzuyu blushed slightly to what Mina paled. —Tell me it's not true, Chou Tzuyu!— I look at her scared.

—I like Im Nayeon...


	2. First note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu complains that she likes Nayeon and thinks she is wrong, but Mina as a good friend is there to comfort her and give her advice.

"AAAAAH!" She shouted so loudly that everyone around him watched with curiosity, they were in the open air in front of the basketball court in the stands, even Mina's sister, Momo looked at her with curiosity. the attitude to her sister who was first choking on her drink and now had yelled, "I'm fine!" She smiled at which she nodded to get on with her business. "Nayeon? Im Nayeon?"

"Are there any other Im Nayeon?!" She asked stunned to which Mina just kept thinking. "Of course that fool of Im Nayeon! I like her…" She murmured as she covered her face with her hands.

"Is very pretty."She put one of her hands on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Is that something surprising? It is, too. I'm happy for you! But, it never seemed impossible to me, although I always thought that you would be one of the people of your type would be like Sehun, Taehyung, Suzy or even like Moonbyul or Sana ... Or teacher IU!"

Sehun and Sana were one of her good friends, and not... Sehun had been her crush for years, but currently and after a slight rejection it was obvious that she was not her crush, besides that they got along well as friends. And well, Moonbyul from what she heard she was in a relationship and he liked her as a friend of hers.

Taehyung? He was pretty? Too. Very friendly. But, she was not interested in him. She considered him as a very distant acquaintance, it is not as if they had any kind of communication and if they had it was very little.

Suzy was much older than her and honestly not her type.

IU? She was very pretty, she was her teacher which made him uncomfortable in that aspect and she would not be her type either, besides it was rumored that she was married.

"I wish my feelings for her were a lie," she murmured. "She has always looked at me with that face of few friends and I have also, there has always been a great rivalry between us and a feeling of hate? I don't know… Besides, Nayeon, she's not my type! She's is very cocky, smug, self-centered and so on ... she's not my type! If she is very intelligent, but that does not mean that she thinks she is the main one of everything and i hate it!, How can I like her?"

"You must have found something good of she." She is a good person, she is not as bad as she seems." I try to console her, Mina saw some kindness in everyone. "Our feelings are sometimes inexplicable, they just happen and there they can stay or simply go away with time ... Can hurt, but heals. I believe that you are strong to admit it, and clearly, with the passage of time you will heal and forget that one day you liked her."

"You think?" She nodded.

"Or also…" I look at her with a big smile. Oh no, she knew that smile. "You can conquer her! You can confess!"

"What?! Mina! Of course not! Have you not seen or heard her how she rejects everyone?" Just remembering some events gave him chills. "She doesn't care if she confesses to him publicly, she rejects anyone regardless of her comments. And although I am is the sister of one of her great friends, she will not hesitate to reject me! In addition to the obvious, she hates me and I detest her and yes, although I like her! And yes will hurt me when she has a relationship, temporary or not… " So pathetic. "Did you know how happy I was that when she broke up with Jeongyeon ?! I felt such a bad person afterward when Jeongyeon so kindly handed helped to math homework days after she broke up with her!"

"Tell him now." I look at her in surprise. "Well, not now, but tell her." Don't stay with the "What could have happened if me an at least had said something to him?" Take a chance. Although... I know that he will be ashamed, do not tell him face to face, tell him through letters or notes."

"Mina, if you know that we are in the XXI century?"

"Hey, you don't have to go out of style with notes... It's too romantic and cheesy an idea." Tzuyu looked at her a little disgusted. What the hell was wrong with her? Tzuyu liked to be romantic and corny, but not too much… Actually, she was only corny and romantic in private, she rarely showed her feelings publicly. "Besides, you can do it anonymously and she won't know it was you. So there can be no broken hearts, you can give him a small letter or note every day and leave it stuck somewhere on it; You can confess your feelings, ask how she is, and many other things, an anonymous only. Don't be a stalker! Never say "Nayeon, I love you with the intensity of a thousand suns", and things like that. And it is something great, they would be notes, nowadays there are few people who do that. Nayeon will love it."

Now that she thought about it, the idea was not so bad, she would only express her feelings, ask her some questions, and everything would simply be anonymous, and so she would never find out that it would have been her, obviously no heartbroken, she would stop doing it until stop feeling anything for she.

And somehow he would get closer to her.

**...**

> **"Im Nayeon:**
> 
> **Hello! How are you? This is a bit strange, I don't know where to start or where to start to explain, but I can tell you Im Nayeon ...**
> 
> **I like you.**
> 
> **Lately my feelings for you have grown in an inexplicable way that I did not know what to do, but here I am expressing something of myself in this little letter or A note? You think it's pathetic, probably. Anyway ... I had never dared to do this, but here I am, and I hope you don't bother too much. I plan to leave you small letters whenever I can and in places where you can at least privately open and read them, I know that you may not even care and make fun of me ... But here I will be trying to give you some encouragement.**
> 
> **I know you will never fall in love with me or I will come to like me, just here I am trying to make a difference in some way.**
> 
> **Y."**

Tzuyu sighed once he finished writing, it was short but understandable enough to what he was going to do from now on, would Nayeon like it? She doubted it, although she wanted to somehow feel free with her feelings without fear of being publicly rejected.

Once he wrote it and folded it, he decided to go and leave it to the Nayeon locker, which is why he left the room class so discreetly with the help of Mina because now they were all busy on a Biology project that left the classroom as quickly as possible.

He had just done it.

She had just confessed her feelings!

Although in a very chicken way ...

But it was done.

**...**

Once it was departure time, everyone was in the corridors and a few in the classrooms, Tzuyu was waiting for Chaeyoung because her parents were already waiting for them in the car and she was not appearing anywhere.

Sigh tired, she remembered that she had to keep a book in the lockers that she would not use during the remaining day so she walked to her locker to keep said book and a few meters away she observed Nayeon who was opening her locker, so in a discreet way she began to observe her see what she was doing when she came across her letter.

At first, Nayeon just ignored that letter leaving some books in her locker, although after leaving those things in her place she grabbed the letter and opened it.

Her disgusted face, that frown and that serious expression almost broke his heart, it was still intact until she saw that she crumpled and threw it in some corner of her locker.

This really hurt.

"Tzuyu, Chou, Chou Tzuyu, Yoda!" I hear one side of her taking her completely out of her thoughts and turning as fast as possible to where they called her, it was her sister who looked at her confused at what she just looked sad, I hoped she had not seen something. "I have been waiting for you at the exit and nothing, come on they are waiting for us."

"I'm coming ..." Was what she said to start walking towards where her parents were, but not before passing by Nayeon, where they both looked at each other with that unfriendly face.

It was always like this.

"Goodbye Nayeonbunny." "Listen to Chayeoung.

"See you, Strawberry."

She was not going to give up.

She liked that fool.

And too much.

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the chapter! Did you like it? Hope you like it! I loved writing it and I was amused by everything. It is clear that Tzuyu will not have it easy, but I doubt that he will give up. As a reminder it is a universe alternative, remember that many things change, I say it in case you notice the ages of the characters strange or because of their family relationship? ... It took a while to publish it, but finally, here it is! I await your votes or kudos you know and comments, thanks to those who left it in the prologue, it means a lot :), well, stream Eyes wide open !!!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter, I'm like yulilakawaii. And see you, greetings and blessings, Amen. Take care uvu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for getting here, I hope you liked the prologue, I loved writing it and I had fun doing it. What did you think? I await your votes and comments.
> 
> This is my first TWICE story, and I cover the NaTzu ship which is my ship of Twice favorite uvuvuvuuvuv!; Anyway, I clarify that this story is original and I base myself on some storie of mine :).
> 
> Follow me in TW: YuliLaKawaii (e_e)
> 
> See you, greetings and blessings. Take care!.


End file.
